Dragons fighting for love
by BrokenShell
Summary: Lucy and her teammate Gajeel are both on and S-Class mission when they meet up with Laxus and his team. Lucy seems oblivious to the two dragon slayers fighting for the right to love her. But who will win Lucy's heart in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! just gonna give out some information about this new story. Considering the Dilemma around wich guy to pair up with our little Lucy, I've decided to make mostly Laxus x Lucy but there will be a little Gajeel x Lucy for those who want that. My next story will be a Gajeel x Lucy for sure.**

 **So here we have Laxus who is already head over heel in love with Lucy, and Gajeel (Whom is Lucy's teammate in this story. surprise!) starts to slowly fall in love with her.**

 **So now all I can say is, please enjoy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 1! I hope you guys like it :D  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 1: Crush?**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

The entire guild is frozen in shock. We're all staring at the same thing right? Natsu and Lisanna kissing? All eyes shift to me and I burst out in a full blown laughter when Mira starts squeeling. I bet she's already picturing how their babies will look. And she'll pass out in 5.., 4.., 3.., Bam! Oops there she goes.  
Well Natsu and Lisanna? I didn't know he even knew how to kiss.  
"You'd be surprised about that, Bright Eyes."  
"Erik? When did you get here?"  
"About 5 minutes ago."

And so it turned into a regular day at fairy tail. A guild brawl started out as soon as Natsu and Lisanna broke their kiss to gasp for air. Elfman punched Natsu for kissing his sister and claiming that Natsu "was not even close to being manly" because of said action. Crime Sorcière decided to visit us today. Jellal probably just missed Erza and needed an excuse to stop by. It took then two years to finally confess to each other and even after that it took them time to adapt their behaviour towards one another. It was quite a spectacular sight to see.

As I look around the guild I can feel my eyes widening quickly. I just realised that all of my friends are in a relationship. All but me. Gray and Sorano, Natsu and Lisanna, Juvia and Lyon, Levy and Jet, even Cana and Bickslow were together now. I sigh in defeat, what the hell is wrong with me?  
"Nothing is wrong with you, Princess. You should just make up your mind and date me." Loke appears from a puff of gold smoke and sits on one knee.

Next to me Erik errupts in laughter. "Wow, playboy kitten. Just fucking wow."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean, huh? I am most probably the best person out there form y Princess."  
"Loke, you're my spirit and my dear friend. I couldn't possibly go out with you."  
"You offend me, Lucy."  
Heavy footsteps echo across the guild hall and my back tenses. He's coming.

 **Erik P.O.V.**

I notice how Lucy suddenly tenses beside me and I immediately know why. Laxus is walk towards the bar, exactly where we're sitting aswell. Well, well, well, isn't this interesting. Laxus sits down on the bar stool beside Lucy and orders a beer from Mira, who has only just woken up from her baby dreams. Luxus turns his head to look at Lucy and a

I can see a blush appearing on her cheeks. "H-Hi, Laxus."  
He raises an eyebrow at her stuttering, wich causes her to blush a brighter red. "Hey, Blondie. Erik."  
I give him a small nod of acknowledgement and turn back to my own beer, when suddenly an idea appear in my mind. "I'm going to catch up with Kinana. See you later, Bright Eyes."  
"Erik…" _And off he goes. Goddammit why did he leave now?_

"What are you doing, Erik?" Kinana smiles brightly at me.  
"Oh, nothing. Just giving Bright Eyes a chance to talk to her crush."  
"Oh no, Erik. Look at her, her head looks like a tomato thanks to you."  
I raise my hands up a little and shake my head. "That wasn't me, Baby."

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I sigh in defeat when Erik walks away from us. "So Blondie, what's up with you and Snake Boy? You two seem awfully close."  
"Huh? We're just friends. We've been talking since Crime Sorcière visited first."  
"So he's not copetition then?" Laxus turns fully towards me and raises an eyebrow questioningly.  
"Why would he be competition? He's mated with Kinana. And competition for who?"  
"Hmm. Who do you think, Blondie?" He practically purrs the nickname.

I can feel my face heating up, and I bet I look at red as a tomato right now. "Laxus…"  
"Raijinshū and Laxus, get in my office. I have a mission for you."  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Lucy." He stands up to walk away and gives me a small smile.  
"Bye, Laxus." I watch him going upstairs to his grandfather's office.  
"Hey, Bunny. What did Sparky want?" My head turns quickly towards Gajeel, who decided to sit with me now that Laxus was gone.  
"Gajeel, you should really start calling people by their actual name."  
He shakes his head and starts chewing on a piece of iron. "Poison Breath says you have a crush on Sparky. What's that all about?"  
"EH? I don't have a crush on anybody. I swear I'm gonna skin Erik in a minute." My eyes quickly dart throughout the guild hall and as soon as they meet Erik's eyes, he flinches and hides behind Kinana.

"That poor guy." Mira appears behind me and leans over the bar to join in on the conversation. "So what's this I hear about Lucy having a crush?"  
I wave my hands in front of me and shake my head. "Nothing Mira, I don't have a crush."  
"Lucy dear, that's highly impossible. I mean you've got the attention of both Laxus and Gajeel. How can you not have a crush on any of them?"  
Beside me, Gajeel spits out his beer and turns his head to glare at Mira. "Focus on your own love life, She-Demon."  
I shake my head at the both of them and take a sip of my strawberry milkshake. Movement on the first floor catches my eye and I look up, only to stare into a pair of stormy blue eyes. Laxus. How long has he been standing there? Or rather, how long has he been watching me like that? Once again I can feel my face heating up.

"Oi, Bunny!" Gajeel pokes my cheek and pulls my eyes away from Laxus.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
He grunts in annoyance. "I said, let's go on a mission."  
"Oh, okay." I smile brightly at him and nod. A low growl echoes through the guild and i can feel a chill running down my spine. Who was that? But then, a single word made my head spin out of control.

"Mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, Chapter 2 is up :D please enjoy reading.  
Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.**

 **Chapter 2: Mission accomplished**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

So right now I'm sitting in the train beside Gajeel, with Pantherlily in my lap. According to our mission there's a town under attack from Wyvern's, horrible creatures. For the past weeks there have been nightly attacks, witnesses claim to have seen up to 6 wyvern's. So far 4 people have died from the attacks, so the mission was upgraded to be an S-Class mission. Thankfully both me and Gajeel turned S-Class last year, so we decided to take the job, so both our finances would be covered for a while. We live in the same house after all.

"Gajeel, wake up. We're almost there." I carefully shake my partner, hoping he'll wake up fast.  
"Hmm, just five more minutes." His grunted response makes me laugh softly.  
"Five more minutes and you'll be out of the train station already. Come on, sleepy head."  
Gajeel growls and opens his eyes, only to glare at me when I give him a bright smile. The train stops slowly and Gajeel practically runs out of here. I bite on my lip to stiffle a giggle. He's absolutely hopeless. I shake my head and follow his outside.  
"Well, finally. You sure as hell took your time." He glares at me again and I can litterly feel my jaw drop to the floor.

We walk in silence through the town and receive a bunch of hushed whispers. "Look, they're Fairy Tail mages.", "Would they come and save us from these monsters?"  
I raise my eyebrow in question and glance up to Gajeel to see him doing the same thing. This situation seems to be more severe than we originally thought. We arrive at the Mayor's house quite quickly and Gajeel knocks on the door.

"Ah, you two must be the Fairy Tail mages. Please come in, I'll tell the mayor that you have arrived." The butler bowed deeply and turned to leave the room. Shivers crawl up my back when I look around the room. "Something's wrong here, Gajeel. I got a bad feeling about this."  
He nods slowly and paces throughout the room, sniffing the air every now and then.  
"The mayor will receive you now, please follow me." We all follow the mayor, Lily taking on his battle form during the small walk. The butler knocks on a big pair of doors and opens it for us to enter.

"Welcome gentlemen. Please take a seat, and I will give you more information regarding this request. You two are very brave for bringing a woman with you, are you sure you can handle the job and protect the lady at the same time?"  
For the second time today my jaw drops tot he floor. "Excuse me? I'm a Fairy Tail mage as well as they are, and I can take very good care of myself thank you very much."  
Gajeel's hands land on both my shoulders and he squeezes them gently. "The three of us will make sure this mission will end well."  
The mayor waves us both off and continues. "I want these wyvern's dead tonight. Four people have already died and my town thinks I'm incapable of keeping them safe. So take care of it, as soon as possible." The mayor turns away from us, signalling that the conversation is over. We all just shake our head in disbelief and walk out of the house.

"Can you fucking believe that prick? Who the hell does he even think he is?!" I throw my hands in the air and shake my head angrily.  
"Calm down, Bunny. He doesn't know shit about you, so why bother listening?" He has a point, but still, it's annoying as hell. Like seriously, just because I'm a women I would be incapable of defending myself?

"Let's grab something to eat, I'm fucking starving, Bunny." Gajeel grabs me by the hand and pulls me towards a small inn. We book a room for the night, or next day anyway, and move towards the dining area. Gajeel pretty much orders the entire menu, while the waitress stares at him in shock. I just order a spaghetti and smile sweetly at her.  
"You just gave that girl the biggest shock of her life." I hold my hand in front of my mouth to silence my laughter a bit.

 **Time skip: General P.O.V.**

After dinner, both mages leave the inn. Lucy is arguing with Gajeel about why Gajeel had decided to pay fort he entire bill. He just shrugs and looks around. "Because I ate most of it."  
She just continues to shake her head and looks around aswell. The streets are completely void of people. Would everyone be inside, attempting to stay safe from the attack? Smart idea.  
Lily takes on his battle form again and draws his sword.

"Get ready, Bunny. They're coming!" Gajeel's warning give Lucy just enough to draw her whip and look up to the sky. Three wyvern's look down at them and the soon dive down to take on the mages.  
Lucy smiles and immediately grabs 2 keys.  
"Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Gate of the Archer, I open thee! Loke! Sagittarius!" Two puffs of golden smoke announce the arrival of the 2 spirits. "Will you two fight with me?" Both nod smiling and Sagittarius immediately starts firing some arrows at the wyvern coming towards her. When the beast is close enough, Lucy lashes out with her whip to capture the creature's wing and pull it down so Loke can punch it. Gajeel and Lily both work together to fight of the other 2 wyvern's. Gajeel uses his Iron Dragon's Club, while Lily uses his Musica sword to fight off the creature's.

"Gajeel, there's another four coming in from the south! I'll hold them off for as long as I can." Lucy gives them a heads up and turns back towards the four incoming wyvern's. The sound of Sagittarius' arrows cutting through the air echoes through the street. Gajeel sighs in annoyance and shifts into his Iron Shadow Dragon mode and sends out a massive roar towards both the wyvern's, before turning to Lucy and her spirits. Her breathing has sped up a little and Gajeels nudges her gently in the ribs.

"Let's take care of them quickly, Bunny. Summon Taurus, now."  
Lucy nods quickly and pulls out a third key. She smiles and opens up her second origin. "Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!" Another golden puff announces the arrival of Taurus, followed by a quick "I'll protect Lucy's nice body!"  
Lucy facepalms and sighs hard. "Taurus please combine your rampage with Gajeel's roar, okay?"  
"Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!" The moment Gajeel let's out his roar, Taurus sends out his attack aswell. The whirlwind of the roar and Taurus' rampage hit all four wyvern's at the same time and they all fall down, crashing into the ground. Lucy's spirits dissapear to the spirit world and she leans slightly into Gajeel.

"We did it, Bunny."  
"Oh, we sure as hell did."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! It's been a few days since the last update, but I didn't know how to go on really xD Anyway, here it is, chapter 3!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 3: Unison Raid?**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

"We're back!" I shout while looking throught the guild with a big smile on my face. Gajeel shakes his head in disbelief and quickly walks towards the bar. Mira is already outting everything on the bar for our return. A plate of kiwi's for Lily, another plate with iron in pretty much every shape you can possibly imagine for Gajeel and a strawberry milkshake for me. I can just feel my smile grow bigger because of her gesture. I skip towards the bar and hear greetings all around me, I greet them back with a small wave of my hand.

"So, how did the mission go, you guys?" Mira leans on the bar and looks at us expectantly.  
I take a small sip of my milkshake and nod slowly. "It actually went pretty well. We each took one down, and after that me and gajeel did a unison raid to defeat the other 4."  
Mira's mouth drops open in utter shock. "A unison raid?"  
"Yeah, we combined Gajeel's Iron Shadow Dragon's roar with Taurus' Rampage. They were out cold immediately."

"Careful, Bright eyes. The demon is picturing black-haired, brown eyed and Blonde-haored, red eyed babies at this very second."  
A high pitched 'EEP' quickly escapes me when Erik stands behinds me.  
"Holy fucking cupcakes, Erik. You scared the living crap out of me."  
"What kind of a foul mouth you have, Bright eyes." He holds his sides when he bursts out in a full blown laughter. All I can do is send him a glare and picture an immage of my middle finger for him. But that of course causes hi mto laugh even harder, with Gajeel joining him.  
"You guys are so mean!"

 **Laxus P.O.V.**

I sigh in annoyance when I hear the other two dragon slayers laugh with Lucy. They are just way to close to her. It should be me, God dammit! Oh what am I even talking about, I can never have her. _'Well with that attitude you're definitely not gonna have her any time soon, you fool.'_ Oh shut it, you. I don't need your crap right now. ' _Well too bad, because you're gonna be stuck with me fort he rest of your life. Deal with it._ ' Oh fuck off!

I bite on my lip to prevent a low growl from escaping my throat when I see Erik put his arm around her shoulder.  
"Hey, Poison Breath. Where's the rest of Crime Sorcière?"  
"Huh? No idea actually."  
"How come you never considered joining Fairy Tail? It would give you a lot more time to spend with Kina."  
Erik sighs and shakes my head. "Trust me, I really want that. But the remaining Seis are still my family aswell."

Blondie smiles understandably and smiles sadly. "Well if you do ever decide to join, you're definitely coming on our team, right?" Her smile grows when Erik nods slightly.  
She jumps up and down and hugs him tightly, causing his to tense up momentarily before returning her hug. When she lets him go, her eyes travel up tot he second floor and soon enough her eyes lock with mine. A light blush spread on her cheeks and I can't stop myself from smiling at her. Not my usual cocky smirk, but an actual smile.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

"I think you broke him, Bright Eyes. His mind is going insane." I can hear Gajeel and Erik chuckle and feel more heat spread across my face. I rip my gaze away from Laxus and turn around to smack Erik's arm. But he catches my wrist before I can even get close to him. So instead I turn my head away and start pouting.  
I can hear a set of footsteps approaching and see Gajeel looking to someone behind me. I turn around and I'm immediately met with the sight of Team Natsu in front of me.

"Hey, Lucy!"  
I smile and wave towards all of them. "Hey, guys. How are you doing?"  
"We're great, thank you. How did your last mission go?" Erza sits at the bar beside me and I pick up my forgottong milkshake.  
"It went great. We defeated those wyvern's quite easily."  
"But how? It was 3 of you against 7 of them, right?"  
"We did a Unison Raid, Titania."

"No way! how is that even possible?"  
"Simple, we combined Gajeel's Iron Shadow Dragon's roar with Taurus' Rampage attack."  
"I'm impressed you two managed to pull that off." A soft thoughtful voice behind me said.  
"Master?"  
"In order to pull of a Unison Raid there has to be a strong bond. Emotionally and magically. A Unison Raid is hardly ever succesful.  
Gajeel just shrugs uninterested and mumbles. "It's not the first time we did it."

I giggle softly when their mouths drop open in shock. "Our first one was after only a month in our partnership and whenever things get annoying, we finish it of quickly."  
"We perfected it even before the S-Class trials."  
Master Makarov chuckles softly. "You two are quite a team. Strong, independent. Really, a force to be reckonned with."  
"It's why we're S-Class mages, Old Man."

"Wait a second, Luigi is S-Class and I'm not? What the hell, Gramps? I've been here far longer than her, you know how strong I am and yet you picked them over me?"  
"Get over it Flame Brain. She obviously deserved it." Laxus appears beside us and raises an eyebrow towards Natsu.  
"It's not fair!" Natsu yells just before being kocked out by Erza.  
"Thanks Titania." Laxus turns towards Mira and quickly orders a beer. Both Gajeel and Laxus are standing tensed up near each other and, sending annoyed glances in each others way. Erik chuckles slightly and looks at the both of them with an amused look on his face, while Lucy is shifting uncomfortably on his chair.

"Well, what's going on between you 4?"  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Lucy looks up to Mira, clearly oblivious to the 2 dragon slayers around her. Erik's chuckly quickly turns into a laugh and Lucy glares at him. "What's wrong with you, Erik?"  
"Oh nothing. Really." He turns around and laughs even harder.  
"Lucy I need to talk to you."  
"Okay, Laxus. Let's go outside for a bit?"  
He nods and both walk outside in silence. He closes the door behind them and sighs softly.  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
"Um, well…" How the hel lam I gonna say this to her?! ' _Just spit it out boy. Now!'_

"Lucy… I think you're my mate."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! New chapter is up, it's a bit smaller, but I promise to make it up with an extra long chapter next time :3  
Right now I'm in the mood for some requests. So if there's anything you want to happen in this story, please let me know. I really like the idea of having other people's ideas combined into a single, awesome story. So go ahead, read & review :D  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 4: Trouble in Paradise**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I stare at Laxus in shock, while I can feel heat rushing up to my face. How on earth did it come to this? "W-What?"  
Laxus shuffles uncomfortably and looks me straight in the eyes. Oh crap, he's serious about this!  
"How can you be so sure, Laxus? I mean, so far we've barely talked to one another."  
I can hear him groaning in frustration. "I knew it was too soon. I shouldn't have said anything at all." ' _What am I gonna do? Okay Lucy, just calm the fuck down. We can do this!_ ' I want to open my mouth to say something but before I can even utter a single response, he turns around and walks away from me. Well shit.

All of sudden tears start blurring up my vision and I quickly close my eyes and try to push them back down. _'Easy, Lucy. Don't cry over something as small as this. Just go back inside and spend time with your friends. I'm sure Erik and Gajeel can make you feel better again.'_ Taking a deep breath to calm myself down, I nod and wipe the escaped tears from my cheeks. But when I open my eyes I can see Gajeel standing in the doorway.  
"Bunny! What happened?" He takes big strides and stands in front of me in no time. I can feel myself wrapping my arms around his waist and I burry my face in his chest. Gajeel awkwardly strokes my hair with one hand while his other hand slides around me, hugging me close.  
"He told me I was his mate and I probably messed that up." Immediately Gajeel tenses against me and a low growl escapes from his mouth.  
"I'm gonna strangle his ass. You two have barely said a word to each other and he thinks you're his mate?!" Gajeel tries to push me away and go after Laxus but I just hold onto him tighter.  
"Don't leave me, Gajeel. Please, let's go do something."  
"Let's take a long mission. Just the two of us, Lily can stay with Carla and Wendy. Is that okay with you, Bunny?"  
I nod quickly.

 **At the train station**

The two of us walk through the crowd towards the waiting train. Gajeel managed to get our tickets in record time. He takes my bag from me before we board the train and leads me into a private compartement. "Sit."  
I glare at him and drop on the couch. "So, what's our mission about?"  
"We have to find and collect a few magical items for some Duke." Gajeel pulls the flyer from his jacket and hands it over.

 **Help needed!  
I have been robbed by mages and I need the items back  
As soon as possible please!**

 **Reward: 9 Million jewels**

"Well this is awesome. It probably won't take that much work and we'll still get a great reward."  
"It's why I picked this one, Bunny." Gajeel leans back in his seat and chuckles softly. But as soon as the train starts moving, his face gets a sickning green color. I cover my muth to stiffle a giggle and take a seat beside him. Immediately Gajeel lays down, with his head on my lap and lets out a long sigh. I smiles gently and start weaving my hands through his hair. _'Wow, wait a second! Is he purring?'_  
"Hey, Lucy?"  
"Hmm, what's up?"  
"When are you gonna tell the guild about unlocking a new power?"

I look down at Gajeel and frown slightly. "I don't want to tell them yet. They'll figure it out eventually. Besides, why do they need to know?"  
"Bunny, come on. Your magic has been growing for weeks, they will ask questions."  
I just shrug and turn my head to look out the window. Gajeel lays down on his back and looks up to me. "You're still moping about Sparky?"  
My mouth falls open and I stare at him. "I am not moping about that wannabe Pikachu, thank you very much."  
Now it's Gajeel's turn to stare at me in shock, before erupting into a deep grumbling laugh. "That's a good one, Bunny. I need to make sure to remember that."  
"Yeah, you do that." I poke both Gajeel's cheeks and laugh at his annoyed face.

 _'Why did I have to be Laxus' mate? I'd much rather be Gajeel's mate.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks a lot fort he reviews so far. I'm really happy about them :D  
The changes I'm making so far are:  
*Making this a Gajeel x Lucy x Laxus, on request of a guest. I do like the idea of all three of them being in a slove triangle with every no wand then a very idiotic thing happening between the 2 dragon slayers.**

 ***I have a feeling that kurahieiritr JIO would to see more about Erik and what's going on inside the 'lovers' minds. Can't blame you. So I'll add more of Erik in the story**

 ***The fluff is about to start! Firstly just some Gajeel x Lucy, but soon after there will definitely be some more Laxus x Lucy aswell :3**

 **I hope you'll all enjoy where this story will go. And of there are any more ideas, don't hesitate to let me know :D 1 longer chapter coming up right now ^-^  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 5: Friends or lovers?**

 **General P.O.V.**

The first night of the mission was spent camping in the woods. They were up and talking about everything and nothing untill the early hours of the next day. Even though they knew they should just go to bed and get some sleep so they could focus on the mission, they couldnt seem to break off the conversation. Lucy even managed to get Gajeel blushing and stuttering.

 **Flashback  
** They were both sitting across from each other, staring from one another to the fire, and back again. The previous conversation had been about all the lovey-dovey people in the guild and the fact that they were one of the few ones still single. Lucy bit down on her bottom lip nervously, she had to know.  
"Hey, Gajeel?"  
"Hmm?" He raises his head and looks her dead in the eye. Her eyes widen a bit and she fidgets with her fingers down in her lap.  
"Is there actually anyone you like? As more than friends I mean."  
Gajeel tenses up at the words and just shakes his head slowly. When he looks at her again there is a light pink blush visible on his cheeks. "Wh-Why are you even asking me that? You spend more time with me than anyone else, so you would know if there was anyone I liked."  
"Oh." Her reply sounds more like a sad sigh and she decides to just look anywhere except at him. She can't help but feeling rejected at his answer. _'Oh well, who was I kidding anyway?'_  
Soon after announces that she's going to bed.  
 **Flashback end**

Gajeel is standing a few feet away from Lucy, watching her meditate. Even from this distance can he feel her magic power radiating. He smiles as a thought pops in his head. _'She has come to far magically.'_ When they first met she didn't have all that much magic power at all, and he promised her that she would grow to be strong, very strong. Around this moment she should be somewhere in par with Mira, while he's near Mystogan's strength. Both of them have been training there asses off and even now it's still paying off.  
His eyes snap back to Lucy and immediately his eyes widen. The normally soft golden magical aura around her, has grown even more and is now a radiating a bright yellow color. But what surprises him the most is the fact that there are some strings of her magic are reaching out for him.  
Is that why Lucy asked me that question last night? _'Of course it is, you dumbass!'_ whoa, hey calm down! How the fuck was I supposed to know?  
A sudden spike in Lucy's power makes his eyes widen in shock. But how?  
 _'Gajeel, go to her! Something is seriously wrong.'_ The voice in his head makes his heart stop. Her second magic is going out of control.

"Lucy!" Gajeel runs towards her and all of a sudden he can hear her. She's breathing heavily and the salty air is accompanied by her sniffing. He comes to a stop in front of her and raises his hand to cup her cheek. "Bunny, let it go. I'm with you now."  
"Gajeel…" Lucy slowly opens her eyes to look at him and she can feel her magic being pulled back into her body. She can feel herself reaching out for Gajeel and she's shocked to see him smiling gently at her. It's the first time seeing him like this. He quickly takes her into his arms snuggles into her shoulder.  
Who would've thought that Gajeel could be like this? She smiles softly and leans her head gently against his. "Thank you, Gajeel."

 **Time skip**

Lucy sighed fort he twentieth time that day before pulling out her second bottle of water that day. "It's soo hot!"  
"That's like the fifth time that you say that, Bunny Girl."  
She pouts and sticks her tongue out in his way. Both of them noticed how the atmosphere between them has changed a bit since that morning. She has decided to pursue her feelings for Gajeel, if that's really what they are. And suddenly a thought pops up in her mind. "Gate of the maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"  
A puff of pink smoke announces Virgo's arrival. Knowing what Lucy was up to, she is already hold the bikini top in her hand. "Punishment, Princess?" Lucy just facepalms and shakes her head laughing.  
"No, Virgo. There will be no punishment today. Thanks for bringing the bikini top."  
Virgo bows before Lucy and turns her head towards Gajeel when he mutters something.  
"Maybe you should let Virgo punish Sparky fow what he did. Gihi."  
Immediately Virgo's eyes spark up with a mischievous glint, while Lucy's eyes widen slightly in shock. She just shrugs and waves dismissivly at Virgo. Lucy's sign of 'Do whatever you please'.

"I'll be right back, Gajeel." She quickly slips behind a big tree and switches her tank top for the bikini top and stuffs the tank top in her bag for later use.  
"Hurry up, Bunny." He looks in her direction when she appears again and he can just feel his jaw drop tot he floor while his pants becomes just a little tighter.  
 _'Mission accomplished!'_ Lucy smiles a bit and starts walking towards their destination again. Gajeel just shakes his head laughing _'That little minx, just wait.'_

Just a few minutes pass before Lucy suddenly stops Gajeel. "There's mages near. Right side is my guess." Gajeel just nods and they start observing the area when suddenly Gajeel stands besides Lucy and points towards a small cave. "Let's go get them." Lucy unclips her whip from her belt and walks behind Gajeel towards the cave.  
Just outside the cave they stand still and Gajeel takes a small sniff, before holding up 3 fingers.  
"Want me to lure them outside?"  
Gajeel nods and smiles. Lucy just runs back a bit and screams loud. Soon enough the three man come running outside. Gajeel quickly disposes of two of them, with a simple Iron Dragon's roar and then yells at Lucy. "This ones for you, he's a Celestial mage."  
Lucy squeels and runs back to Gajeel and the other mage.  
The other mage jumps in fighting stance and quickly pulls a key. "Gate of the Heavenly Scales, I open thee! Libra!" Yukino's keys! A loud bell sounds, before Libra appears in her own puff of golden smoke.  
"What are you doing with those keys?"  
"They were a gift from a weak little girl."  
Lucy roars in anger and a dark aura starts spreading around her. She quickly grabs two keys of her own. "Gate of the Ram, I open thee! Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aries, Aquarius!" Both spirits appear in their puff of smoke, anger radiating off of them. "Get those keys back."  
Aries uses her 100% Fluffy-Fluffy Wool attack to blind the man, in meanwhile Lucy uses her whip to take back the keys, Aquarius uses her Water Pillar to blaw the mage away, quickly defeating him.  
Lucy sighs and clutches the keys tightly against her chest. "Thanks Aries, Aquarius." Both spirits quickly leave with a "Tch." coming from Aquarius and a "I'm sorry!" from Aries.

"I need to call sabertooth, we have to find Yukino."  
Gajeel nods and tosses her the communication lacrima. "I'll go find that item fort he Duke." Lucy quickly pushes a bit of magic into the lacrima and soon Sting's face appears in vision.  
"Lucy-San? What's going on?"  
"Hey sting, do you think you could tell me where Yukino is? I have her keys back, all of them."  
He shakes his head sadly. "I'm afraid I don't know the answer tot hat question either. When she first lost her keys she refused to leave her house, but now she can't even be found anymore."  
"I'm sorry. If you do happen to see her, tell her that she will get them back from me?"  
He nods his head slowly and the call ends soon after. We have to find Yukino and return her keys.

 **Time skip**

Lucy and Gajeel are both laying down near their fire, looking up at the sky. The two of them haven't spoken a lot since the fight earlier that day. "You'll find her, Bunny."  
She turns her head to look at him and smiles slightly. "You're right."  
"Can't her spirits help find her?"  
Lucy shakes her head sadly. "Her contract with them ended, meaning their bond is over. If they were still contracted to her they could easily find her."  
"Well shit." The next few minutes pass in silence.

A pink puff of smoke makes Lucy and Gajeel look up. "Princess, I brought you something to sleep in."  
"Ah thanks, Virgo." Lucy smiles at her spirit and fails to see the glint of evil in Virgo's eyes. Gajeel sees it and shakes his head slowly. Virgo quickly dissapears and Lucy checks the piece of clothing. Her eyes grow wide and heat rises up to her cheeks. Virgo brought her a light pink lacey babydoll. You could practically see through it! Gajeel bursts out in laughter while Lucy could just die of embarrassment. She quickly throws the babydoll in her bag and sighs hard. Next to her Gajeel stands up suddenly, causing Lucy to look at him. Wich is just what he wanted. He quickly lifts up his arms pulls off his shirt. Lucy's jaw drops tot he floor and starts blushing a bright red color. _'Well, fuck!'  
'Gotcha, Bunny.' _  
Lucy can't stop herself from checking her teammate out though. She starts with his face, his normal scowl replaced by a cocky smirk, then her eyes roam down to his chest and slowly further down. When she reaches his jeans hanging low on his hips, she licks her lips slowly and has to stop herself from moaning softly at the sigh in front of her.

' _Oh, Gajeel. The things you do to me.'_

 **Muahaha! More GaLu fluff coming up in the next chapter, along with a bit of LaLu :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Second chapter today is up :D please enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 6: Drunk blondes and liars**

 **General P.O.V.**

A week into the mission the duo decides to take it slow for a night and have some fun. They agree to spend the evening in a bar and have a few drinks. There was only one problem. Lucy has never had alcohol in her life. And to make things worse, she immediately started drinking vodka.  
"Gajeel-kun!" She practically tackles him to the ground when she tries to hug him.  
"Okay, Bunny. From now on you're only getting water." He wants to get free from her death grip, but she only holds onto him tighter.  
"Oh you're no fun. Well, maybe I should find someone else to buy me a drink then." She moves to walk away from him, but he quickly wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her down on his lap. "Wow Gajeel-kun, you're so strong!" She bursts into a fit of giggles.

All of a sudden the music changes and Lucy smiles brightly. "Oh, this is like my most favourite song ever." She clears her throat and looks Gajeel dead in the eye before singing along.

 _Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Gajeel nearly chokes on his beer and starts coughing heavily. "What the hell, Bunny! Are you trying to kill me?"

 _I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play_

While singing out her last sentence, she grinds her hips slightly against him and smiles when she feels him stiffen beneath her. She leans into him more 'till her lips glide against his ear before smiling wider.

 _Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_

He groans softly against her and wraps his arms tighter around her waist. "If you're planning on continuing, make sure you don't regret it, Bunny."  
The only response he's getting from her is a soft chuckly and a lick across the shell of his ear.

 _This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

She pulls back a little and looks him in the eye again. Her cheeks are bright red and she smiles slightly. She slides her hands up to his cheeks. "Gajeel?"  
"Hmm?"  
She smiles widely. "Kiss me, Gajeel."  
His eyes widen in shock. Is she serious about her request to him? Well fuck it! He starts smirking and wraps his right hand around the back of her neck, while his left hand slides up to her cheek. Her gaze slides to him lips again and she slowly licks her own.  
Gajeels pulls her body flush against his and he slams his lips into hers. She moans softly and slides her hands upwards to tangle them in his hair.

His lips were surprisingly soft against her own, and he was so extremely possesive. She loved it! She opens her lips a little and starts nibbling on his bottom lip. He groans slow and opens his own mouth for her. It doesn't take long before he wins their battle for dominance and their kiss turns hotter and more needing.  
Lucy slides her hands down to his chest and pulls away from his with a gasp. She does her best to catch her breath before looking at him. "Let's go back to the room."

 **In the morning**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I wake up with a pounding inside my head. I'm never drinking that much again. I stiffen when I feel something shift beside me, or rather someone. I quickly open my eyes and turn my head to the side. Gajeel?! Oh dear Mavis, what did I do to that poor guy? I lift the blanket a bit and sigh in relief when I can see that we're both still wearing clothes.  
"Damn, Bunny. Did you really think I'd have seks with you if you were drunk?"  
"No, of course not!." ' _Because I definitely would.'_ My own yell makes my head pound more and I groan while holding my hand against my head. "Why didn't you stop me from drinking so much?"  
"It's a lesson you'll have to learn the hard way."  
I shake my head slowly and sit up straight. Gajeel gets up and walks towards the bathroom. Several minutes later he comes back with a glass of water and some aspirine. I smiles at hime and accept his offer.

It wasn't much later that I realised how much I actually smell like alcohol. Yuck! I climb out of bed and grab some clothes from my bag and wait for Gajeel to leave the bathroom again. But when he walks out in nothing but a towel around his hips, my mouth falls open and all I can do is stare at him.  
"Like what you're seeing, Lucy?" The way he purrs my name sends shivers down my spine.  
I send him a glare and run into the bathroom. Stupid, Gajeel! ' _Oh, Lucy. You could've just enjoyed the view.'_ He's my best friend. _'Well last night you kissed him like a lover, not a best friend._ ' I blush a bright red and shake my head quickly. I strip down and sigh when I step under the hot water.

 **Time skip**

 **General P.O.V.**

Gajeel and Lucy leave the inn and have agreed to just focus on the last remaining days of the mission to find the last 2 items. Gajeel decides to get some breakfast in a bakery while Lucy waits outside.  
"Miss Lucy?"  
Her head snaps up and she her eyes widen. A few feet away stands Laxus along with Raijinshū. Evergreen is already waving at her, while Bickslow is smiles widely with his tongue out of his mouth.  
"Hey you guys! What're you doing here?"  
"We're on a mission like you guys, Cosplayer. Something about a Duke's missing items."  
"No way! That's our mission. Me and Gajeel are already working on that."  
Laxus stept up to her. "Really? How many items do you have already?"  
"All but two. Why?"  
Laxus smirks and looks back at the Raijinshū. "Because we have those items. Guess you two weren't fast enough, Blondie.

"Bunny, breakfast is- What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Gajeel yells at them.  
Lucy just looks at him and shakes her head with a sigh. "The duke hired them aswell. They have the last two remaining items."  
Gajeel and Laxus glare at each other while everyone else just takes a step back. But suddenly Laxus' eyes widen and he growls at Gajeel. Using his lightning speed he wraps his hand around Gajeel's throat and pushes him against a wall.  
"What the hell did you do to her? You two smell exactly the same."  
"That's none of your business, Sparky."  
Lightning surrounds both dragon slayers and Gajeel grunts in pain.

"Laxus, stop it! leave him alone." Lucy steps up to him and pulls him away, unaffected by the lightning.  
Both dragon slayers look at her in shock. "Let him go and we'll talk."  
Laxus takes a step back and nods slowly before letting go of Gajeel's throat. She turns away and starts walking away, followed by Laxus.  
"I'm sorry about the other day, Lucy. I shouldn't have said it all so sudden without getting to know your first, and I definitely shouldn't have walked away from you."  
She nods slowlyand looks at him. "So now what?"  
"Give me a chance. I really do want to get to know you and spend time with you."  
Lucy smiles and nods slowly. She reaches out to hug hims but is soon stopped by a growling Gajeel.

"Lucy don't listen to that filthy liar. You're not his mate, you're mine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's been a few days again, I just didn't really know how to continue at this moment xD Well anyway, here's the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail.**

 **Chapter 7: Idiot Dragon Slayers**

 **General P.O.V.**

Low growls echo throughout the clearing. Both dragon slayers are glaring at each other while Lucy is standing confused in between them. How on earth did she end up in this situation?  
"Miss Lucy, I recommend you stepping away from both of them. Before their attacks start."  
"No, Freed. If I step away they will most definitely attack one another. Do you happen to know anything about this? Two dragon slayers sharing a mate?"  
Freed sighs softly and shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. Maybe the other slayers will have more info."  
"Then we have to get back to the guild as soon as possible."  
The Raijinshū nodded in agreement. "But what about the mission?"

Lucy looks at the slayers again and shakes her head. "Can you three bring the items to the Duke? I can control these hotheads."  
"Who are you calling a hothead, Blondie?"  
"You two idiots, of course! Now both of you shut up and get ready to return back tot he guild."  
Gajeel glares at her, while she just glares right back at him.  
' _Those ridiculous idiots! How dare they do this?'_

 **Back at the guild**

"All the dragon slayers, and Lucy of course, gather in my office immediately!" Master Makarov looks down at the guild members, before dissapearing into his office. Lucy quickly moves to the second floor, followed by the dragon slayers (Erik included). And when everyone is piled up in the small office, Master clears his throat.  
"Who of you has ever heard of dragons or slayers sharing a single mate?"  
"Only stories. Is this about Bright Eyes and the two idiots?" Erik raises an eyebrow in question and looks from lucy, to Gajeel, and finally to Laxus. "I feel sorry for ya, Lu." He chuckles softly and covers his mouth with his hand.  
"Sure. Go ahead and rub it in, Erik." ' _One more time and we will kill you, Snake Eyes.'_  
Erik freezes and his eyes widen slightly.  
"Geez, Luce. One guy wasn't enough for you?" Natsu laughs hard and shakes his head.  
"She didn't choose this, Natsu. It isn't anyone's fault really." Wendy gives Natsu a hard stare and sighs.

 **Erik P.O.V.**

' _I swear to Mavis, I will kill that retarted flame tard. How dare he insult my Bunny like that? I will fucking snap his neck, along with Sparky's. Lucy is mine!_ ' Gajeel glares from Natsu, to Laxus, and back again. This meeting is useless. Probably none of us have ever hear about a shared mate.  
 _'Best friends, my ass! Gajeel is probably the best liar in this fucking room. Pretending to be a friend and then sweep her off her feet. And I couldn't even stop the bastard from doing so!'  
_ "I suggest you two figure your shit out. Because Bright Eyes is obviously stuck with the both of you."  
"You actually expect me to share her? She's not a toy that can just be shared. I will not let Sparky get anywhere near her."  
"You can not stop me, Iron Fag."

"Laxus, Gajeel! Please stop it, both of you." Everyone can feel Lucy's magic spiralling out of control. Her eyes widen slightly before rolling back in her head, she starts falling, but Gajeel catches her quickly. I sigh in relief.  
"Figure your shit out, now." I shake my head and storm out of the room.

 **General P.O.V.**

"Come on, we have to get her to the infirmary. I have to check her vitals and stabilize her magic." Wendy leaves the office, followed by both Gajeel and Laxus. Gajeel puts Lucy on the bed and Wendy immediately holds her hands above Lucy.  
"What's happening to her magic?" Wendy and Laxus turn their heads towards Gajeel.  
Gajeel in his turn just shrugs. "That's not my story to tell. If you want to know you'll have to ask her yourself."

 **Time skip**

Lucy wakes up with an annoyed groan and immediately all three dragon slayers sit up to look at her. Not soon after Erik and Master Makarov walk into the room.  
"Lucy, child. Are you alright?"  
Lucy sits up slowly and nods. "I'm fine, Master. What happened?"  
"You had another episode, Bunny." Everyone looks at Gajeel in confusion.  
"You mean this happened before and you didn't even bother telling anyone. And then you dare claim to be her mate? Ridiculous!"  
"Laxus no. Gajeel didn't tell anyone because I asked him not to."  
"Lucy, will you tell us now? Maybe we can help control this."

Lucy sighs hard and looks at Gajeel, who just nods slowly.  
"Alright. A few months ago I was attacked and got a severe head injury. In order to save me, a complete stranger sacrificed her life for me. Buy when I woke up, I felt this strange magic inside of me, her magic. It's the magic of both Angels and Demons. Right now, these episodes are caused by a fight to determine wich of them will be the strongest magic."  
"What does the magic involve?" Wendy sits herself down on the edge of the bed.  
"Heavenly Body magic, Fire Magic and partial TakeOver."  
Master's mouth drops open in shock and he looks at her in wonder. Lucy is already a very strong mage, and this power will make her even stronger.

"Nice, Blondie."  
"Nice? Someone died because of this! Because of me." Lucy drops her head in shame and dissapointement. But a hand underneath her chin makes her look up into Gajeel's eyes.  
"This isn't your fault, Lucy. They attacked you from the back and that woman chose to save your life."  
"I didn't mean it like that, Blondie. I meant it on the possibilities of your new power. You will be even stronger, able to save and help more people than your already do."  
Lucy sees both men smile gently at her and she opens her arms. "You guys.." She pulls both of them close. Both men agreed to put their rivalry aside for no wand both hugged her back. Neither of them noticed the other leaving the room.

"I hope you two will be able to stand one another, because honestly I need both of you."  
Both men look at each other before nodding and shaking hands. Lucy just smiles and kisses both their cheeks. Gajeel decides to taunt Laxus one more time and turns his head towards her and quickly push his lips to hers. Lucy freezes momentarily before leaning into him.  
"Remember blondie, he's not the only one here." Laxus pulls her away from Gajeel and covers her lips with his own.

' _Oh boys. They'll drive me insane for sure.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! First of all, I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner. My inspiration was completely gone for a few days. So um a few things first. The rating on this story is definitely going to change in a few chapters, it'll go up to rating M. second, I'm busy to actually rewrite 'My bodyguard', to make the chapters longer and more inside information on the Dreyar family drama.**

 **Moving on, I really want to say thanks for all the reviews so far. Especially kurahieiritr JIO, thanks a lot :D There will be a lot more GaLu and LaLu, both trying to win over Lucy's heart.  
Time to start now tho :D please enjoy reading and review if you like :3  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 8: Family and lovers**

 **General P.O.V.**

It is once again a normal day in Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray are arguing, Erza is eating a strawberry cheesecake, Levy is reading a book beside Jet, while Droy is eating across the couple, Nab is looking at requests again and Elfman is yelling about 'being a man'. Whenever the Raijinshū were on a job (like now) Elfman would get overly obsessed with 'being a man'. Simply because he missed Evergreen so much. It was actually kind of cute how much he missed her. But on the other side, he would also punch Natsu more often and cause a brawl.

When the guild doors open and Lucy walks in, Mira starts smiling brightly. She hasn't had a real chance to catch up with her favourite blonde guild mate. But suddeny her eyes widen. Following Lucy, are Both Laxus and Gajeel. Each dragon slayer sending glares at the other. A high pitched squeal makes both dragon slayers glare at Mira, while Erik's laugh echoes throughout the guild. Lucy shakes her head slowly and greets her guildmates. When she reaches the bar Mira is already busy making Lucy's daily milkshake. Today it's a chocolate milkshake, her favourite.

"So Lucy, how are you today?" Mira places two mugs of beer in front of the dragon slayers and smiles at all three of them.  
"Very good, thank you." She smiles back at the barmaid and takes a sip from her milkshake.  
"Great to see Laxus and Gajeel getting along so well."  
"I'm quite surprised honestly. I didn't think they could."  
Gajeels turns to her with a smirk and leans towards her. "Anything for you, Lucy."  
The way he purrs her name makes her blush brightly, while Laxus next to her just glares and growls lowly.

"Well, well, well. You two are just absolutely hilarious." Erik walks towards us and a gentle smile appears on his face when he looks at Lucy. "Morning, Bright Eyes."  
Lucy smiles brightly towards Erik, the man she has claimed to be her older brother. "Good morning, Erik."  
Erik raises an eyebrow at his fellow dragon slayers. "Have you two figured your shit out? Because I swear I will kill you both if you end up hurting her."  
"Why do you care so much for her anyway?" Laxus looks at the poison slayer and growls in annoyance.  
"Because she's my little sister, you prick. So you both know I will follow up on my threat."  
"Erik…" Lucy triest o calm him down but is soon cut of by him again.  
"No, Lucy. If they hurt you, I will kill them. I will not see you in pain again."

Her eyes soften and she slides off her chair to hug her brother. He nuzzles his nose against her neck and smiles. She was his little sister, the only person besides Kinana who actually mattered to him. The young sky dragon slayer was also close to conquering his heart, just like the blonde had done.

"You will not have to worry, Erik. I give you my word that I will never hurt Lucy in any way." Gajeel comes to stand in front of Erik, who in his turn releases Lucy from their hug. Said poison dragon slayer immediately dives into Gajeel's mind.  
' _Hurting Lucy would kill me anyway. She's my mate, I'd rather die before hurting her in any way. I'll do whatever it takes to prove everyone how much we belong together.'_ Erik nods slowly and holds out his hand. Gajeels just smiles and takes his hand and shakes it.  
' _God dammit, I hate the ridiculous fuck. Thinking it's so easy to win her over. She'll be mine._ ' Erik raises an eyebrow at Laxus' string of thoughts and shakes his head at the blonde.

"So hey, I've been thinking. Why don't the three of you take a job together? Maybe then everyone can figure out what to do and all that, considering the three of you will have to get along for the rest of your lives."  
Lucy turns towards Mira with a thoughtful look. "Mira, that's actually quite a good idea. We could go on a long mission and see how things go, right guys?"  
"Sure Bunny, I don't mind." Gajeels picks up his beer and smiles at his small mate. He was definitely falling head over heels for her.  
"Thanks, Gajeel." Lucy beams and wraps her arms around his in a hug. Gajeels freezes momentarily before hugging her back. Suddenly a thought pops in his head and he moves his hands up to cup her face. "We'll make it work, for you."  
Lucy's eyes widen while yet another blush creeps up to her cheeks. Her gaze moves from his eyes down to his lips and she unconsiously licks her own. Gajeel smirks and brushes his lips against her. Lucy closes her eyes before leaning up, pushing her lips completely against his.  
Mira starts rambling about blonde haired- red eyed and black haired- brown eyed babies, before passing out several seconds later. Laxus growls lowly while sparks surround his body.

Neither hears any sound around them. All Lucy can feel is Gajeel's lips against hers, his hands against her face and his heart beating in his chest. While all Gajeel feels are her soft lips, her smooth skin. The only sound being her heart. Slowly all sounds return and Lucy smiles against Gajeel's lips. But when the sound of Laxus' sparks reach their ears, both look at the blonde slayer. He growls and a lightning bolt flies towards Gajeel and Lucy. Lucy gasps while Gajeel pushes her behind him, taking the full hit.

"No way. Gajeel!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, new chapter is up! It is a little bit smaller than the rest, but I'll make it up in the next chapter. Also in the next chapter the rating will go up to an M rating. I'm sure you can figure out why that is. Once again I want to thank everyone for the reviews. Please enjoy reading :D  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 9: Acceptance**

 **General P.O.V.**

Everyone's sitting around Gajeel's bed in the informary. Lucy, Laxus, Erik, Master Makarov and Wendy. Wendy's hands are hovering above Gajeel's wounds while glowing a soft blue. Part of Gajeel's schoulder was badly burned from Laxus' lightning. Lucy is looking down at him with a worried frown on her face and Master is glaring at Laxus.  
"Care to explain why you attacked Gajeel?"  
Laxus turns his gaze to his grandfather and growls. "Because he's a filthy liar. He says that all three can work things out, yet he only cares about keeping her to himself."  
"That's not what he's doing at all. If you would've just waited then you also would've gotten a kiss. But no, you just had to go up and attack him for no damn reason." Lucy shakes her head slowly. "Gajeel has absolutely no problem in sharing me with you, he accepted this situation. You just haven't."  
"Bright eyes is right. Both of them have accepted it, they were waiting for you to join them but you never did."  
Laxus' eyes widen and he drops his head in shame. ' _I'm such an idiot!'  
_ "I won't argue with you on that."  
 _'Fuck you, Poison Breath.'_  
Erik sighs and shakes his head as well. Lucy's mind pulls his attention. Many possible scenario's are flashing through her mind, when suddenly an image of her with both marks appears. ' _That's it!'_

"If I get marked by both of them, will things go better?"  
Everyone seems to think about Lucy's question in silence. Wendy nods slowly and looks to Erik for confirmation, who in return nods at the small bluenette.  
"It could work. But only if both are completely commited to it." Those last words were directed straight at Laxus. The tall blonde tenses and looks up, only to see all eyes fixed on him. He nods slowly and his mood brightens slightly when Lucy sends him a gentle smile.  
"Well then, we'll let the three of you discuss this. Gajeel should wake up soon anyway." Wendy gets up from her seat and moves towards the door to leave, followed by Master who sends another glare at Laxus. Erik sighs and gets up, before hugging the small blonde.  
"I'm just going to say this one last time before I punch you in the face. Figure your shit out. If I ever see my little sister in pain because of you, it will most definitely be your last day on this earth." He relaxes a bit whenhe feels Lucy smiling. "Good luck, Lu." He takes a step back before leaving the infirmary so he can, without a dubt, look for his own mate.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I shouldn't have acted like a spoiled, jealous brat. And I shouldn't have attacked him either." Laxus stands up and walks up to her. He opens his harms with a hopeful look on his face. Lucy just smiles and stands up to accept his gesture and hugs him.  
"Thank you, Laxus. This apology means a lot. Will you truly be okay with this whole love triangle thing?"  
"I'll just have to adapt myself to the situation. I've never really shared anything. Or anyone, in this case." He chuckles softly and lays his head down on top of hers.  
"It will be fine, Laxus. We will figure this out, all three of us. We will make it work." She pulls back a little to look up at his face and smiles, before reaching up a hand to cup his cheek. Her thumb brushing softly over the bottom of his lightning shaped scar. He leans down and brushes his lips slowly across hers. She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck to pulls him into her body completely while smashing her lips on his. He groans against her lips and quickly licks her bottom lip. Lucy opens her mouth with a gasp and feels Laxus' tongue sliding against hers. A shiver crawls up her spine and she leans further into his embrace. Laxus slides his hands down her body and lift her up, Lucy quickly wraps her legs around his waist and smiles against his lip. He moves back to the chair and sits down it, with Lucy in his lap.

She wraps her arms tighter around his neck and grinds her hips into his. His deep groan sends chills up her entire body and she leans further into him.  
Seconds, wich feel like an eternity, later they break for air. Both notice a figure moving in the corner of their eye and when they turn their heads at the same time, a smirking Gajeel meets their gaze.  
Immediately Lucy's face turns beet red.  
"Well this is quite a spectacle to see when you wake up."  
If possible, Lucy's face turns into an even brighter shade of red.  
"You jealous, Black Steel?"  
"Hell no, I could get Bunny whenever and where ever I'd want." Gajeel winks at the small blonde, whom in return licks her lips seductively. As if to prove his point, Lucy stands up from Laxus' lap and walks over to the other slayer. She jumps on his bed and gets herself comfortable next to him.

Gajeels slides his hand to her cheek and turns her face towards him. Lucy smiles at him before leaning in and brushing her lips against his own. Gajeel smirks again before diving at her and smashing his lips against hers. The act making her moan softly. His tongue sweeps across her bottom lip and once again she opens her mouth for her mate. Their tongues dance against one another, while her hands slide against his clothed chest. Laxus clearing his throat break the two lovers apart.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else. The guilds infirmary might not be so… soundproof."  
Lucy giggles softly before nodding her head in agreement, before looking up at Laxus. "Take us home, please."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I'm terribly sorry for not updating any sooner! Truth is, I got caught up in work and I just didn't really know what to write untill now. Well anyway, there's a lemon in this chapter. Or at least an attempt for a lemon. So if you don't like it, don't read it xD  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

 **Chapter 10: Best night ever**

 **General P.O.V.**

This was quite a sight to see. All three of them pressed against each other on a king sized bed. A small blonde in the middle, her back pushed tightly into Gajeel's chest, while her front side was pressed up against Laxus' chest. The small blonde wakes up with a soft groan and tries to rub the sleep from her eyes. When she looks down at their entangled bodies she smiles brightly. Laxus' arms are wrapped tightly around her hips, one hand resting at the small dimple in her back. While Gajeel's arms are wrapped around her stomach.  
 _'How on earth am I going to escape from this?'_ She thinks with a small chuckle. She moves to sit up, but hisses in pain. Her entire body is sore. Dragon Slayers are fucking animals!  
She shakes her head slowly and wiggles out of their gasp. Both men growling lowly at her action. She walks over to the bathroom, before hopping in the shower. Immediately her sore muscles start relaxing under the hot water.

She quickly washes herself with some of Laxus' shampoo and body wash before stepping out and wrapping a towel around her body. Now that she is done, it's time to explore the house!  
Slowly she walks throughout the house, her face heating up when she reaches the living room. Couch pillows thrown on the floor, clothes scattered all over the floor, even her empty wine glass fell over.

 _All three are sitting on the couch. Laxus with his legs spread lightly, with Lucy straddling him. Gajeel sitting beside him, touching the small girl on his lap along with Laxus himself. Somehow they found a way to make it work. Lucy was sensually grinding her hips against Laxus', who in turn was stroking her breasts, while Gajeel was having quite a hot make out session with the girl. When Laxus closes his mouth over one of her perky nipples, she arches her back with a long moan.  
"Time to take this to the bedroom. We'll need more space."  
"I agree."_

Lucy turns her gaze away from the couch with a furious blush on her cheeks and moves to clean their mess up a bit. She lines up the pillows on the couch before picking up her now empty wine glass. In the kitchen she takes a clean glass from one of Laxus' cabinets and fills it with some water. At that same moment the clock strikes ten. Time to wake up the boys! Once again she walks through the house. But when she stands in the doorway to the master bedroom, another memory comes crashing into her.

 _A very naked Gajeel is laying on his back with an equally naked Lucy straddling his hips. Gajeels red eyes move up her body, eyeing every curve on her small body, untill they reach her half lidded eyes. Her eyes are filled with a breathtaking lust.  
"Are you ready Lucy?" Laxus appears from behind her and moves her hair away to cover her neck in kisses.  
Her words become stuck in her throat, so instead she just nods. Gajeel smiles encouraging towards her, while his hands reach out to hold hers. Their fingers entwine with one another and Lucy smiles back at him.  
A throathy moan fills up the room when Laxus enters her slowly. A tear escapes from her eyes and she quickly blinks to clear her vision again.  
"You alright, Lu?"  
"Yes, Gajeel. I'm great." She leans down and kisses him tenderly, their fingers still entwined. Laxus leans down with her, his chest softly touching her back. His blue eyes meet Gajeel's red eyes, and both see determination. Determination to protect and love Lucy. Something both of them had in common, was an unimaginable love for the young blonde girl._

"Well hey there, day dreamer."  
Lucy looks up, only to see two smirking Dragon Slayers. A deep blush spreads across her face once more and a shiver crawls up her spine.  
"So, how's our cute little mate doing today?"  
Lucy playfully smacks Laxus on the chest before laughing softly. "Sore, thanks to the both of you."  
Both men feel their pride swelling at her words.  
"Oh Lu, you showered without us? That's not very nice." Gajeel takes a step towards her with a mischievous look in his eyes and wraps his arms around her waist. The scent of himself, combined with the scent of sweat and sex has heat pooling between her legs. A chill runs up her spine and she leans further into his embrace. Laxus appears behind her and nuzzles his nose against her neck.  
"You smell so delicious, Lucy. I could just eat you right now."

"Good morning, Laxus-sama. Breakfast has …" Freed breaks off his sentences and freezes at the sight in front of him. Both Laxus and Gajeel with their pants hanging low on their hips, and in between them a flustered Lucy in nothing but a towel.  
"What are you doing here, Freed?" Laxus growls lowly while glaring at the leader of the Raijinshū.  
"Um, well.. After the whole situation between you and Gajeel we thought you might want to have breakfast with us instead of your usual breakfast at the guild." Freed feels heat spreading across his face and turns his head away from the glaring Slayers.  
"Freed, what did you mean by 'we thought'..?" Lucy feels her eyes widen when she hears another set of footsteps approaching. "Oh, please just kill me now."  
"Whoa! Good morning boss! And cosplayer. And Rust Bucket." Bickslow winks at the small blonde while giving his signature grin.

"Oh, you men are such animals. Come on, Lucy. Let's get you dressed."  
"Hey wait! Cosplayer whats that on your neck and shoulder? Are those bite marks?"  
"They're our mating marks." Gajeels mumbles while looking at both marks on his small mate.  
"Both of you?!" All three members of the Raijinshū shout in unison. The sound becoming so loud that even Lucy had to cover her ears.  
"Quiet down you three. It's too early in the morning for this noise."  
"It's almost noon, Laxus." Evergreen deadpans. "Now let's get you dressed, Lucy."  
The blonde nods before following the other women into the bathroom, where she summons Virgo.

"Did they hurt you or force you into anything?"  
Lucy looks up in surprise. "Huh? No, they did not. Why do you think so?"  
"Well, considering it was the both of them."  
The blonde starts blushing furiously while her minds wanders off again.

 _Lucy is leaning back into Laxus' chest, the same man who's still thrusting up into her. His groans in her ear send chills up her spine each an every time. The man beneath her shifts and when she opens her eyes, they meet piercing red eyes. Gajeel smirks at her watches the way her body reacts to the tall blonde.  
"Are you close, Lucy?" Gajeel nips at her neck, causing the girl to moan out deeply. She nods quickly as she reaches out for both Gajeel and Laxus. Laxus wraps his arms from behind around her stomach while Gajeel holds onto her hips. Suddenly the angle of Laxus' thrusts changes, causing Lucy's clit to rub against Gajeel's hard length. The girl screams out when her orgasm hits her full on.  
"Oh fuck, Lucy." Laxus groans when his orgasm arrives as well, filling up the girl in his arms. He leans his head down to her neck before sinking his teeth into her skin. Lucy lets out a surprised squeal and once again a chill runs down her spine. She can already feel Laxus' magic surging through her veins. Before either of them could even catch their breath, Gajeel is looking at them with a smirk.  
"My turn, Babe." He kisses Lucy, whom is now blushing furiously, passionately. Laxus pulls back slowly, earning a soft moan from both blondes. But when Lucy looks down to see Gajeel's erection her eyes widen. He's even bigger than Laxus was!  
Gajeel, noticing the blondes reaction, just chuckles and pulls her closer to him, entering her slowly in the process. All Lucy can do is just close her eyes and let out a deep, throaty moan. Both her hands moves up to rest on his shoulders, and for a moment they just stare into eachothers eyes. Slowly Lucy starts moving her hips, earning a soft groan from her Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel in his turn starts thrusting up into the girl slowly.  
"Oh god, Gajeel!" Lucy arches her back slowly when her movements become faster, nearly living up to her nickname 'Bunny Girl'. "I'm so close, Gaj."  
"I know, Babe. God, you're so deliciously tight." His grip on her hips increases, nearly causing bruises on her skin. Lucy digs her nails straight into Gajeel's shoulders when her second orgasm hits her, causing her to see stars in front of her eyes. Gajeel groans deeply before releasing his load inside her, along with Laxus'. But of course he was not done yet. He quickly pushes her hair out of the way from sinking his teeth into her shoulder._

 _"I love you both so much." Lucy mumbles before sleep consumes her._

"Hello? Earth to Lucy!" Evergreen has her hands on Lucy's shoulders while shaking her gently. Lucy blinks quickly to focus her eyes and meets Evergreen's curious gaze.  
"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something."  
"Care to share?" The brown haired beauty winks at her, causing Lucy to giggle.  
"Nope, sorry. It's my secret." The small blonde sends her a gentle smiles, before she starts dressing herself. She can't help but being happy that her first time went to Laxus and Gajeel, the men she loved with her whole heart.

 _'This was easily the best night of my entire life.'_ She thinks to herself with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys! new chapter is finally up :D I didn't have a single clue on how to continue so I made a 3 month time skip ;p I hope you enjoy reading and feel free to review :D**

 **Chapter 11: Family**

 **General P.O.V.**

It's been three months since Lucy, Gajeel and Laxus had mated, and things have already changed drastically. Since the mating, said dragon slayers found a way to tolerate each other, and even became friends, if you could call them that. However, lately both of them were grumpy. The cause of it was their mate, as she was on a weeklong mission with team Shadow Gear. Something about finding a book in the biggest library in Fiore. Of course that mission was pure heaven for the small blonde woman.  
Suddenly the guild doors slam open, to reveal the two guild bookworms, accompanied by Jet and Droy. Immediately Lucy's eyes skim over the crowd, looking for her Dragon Slayers, and when she finally finds them a bright smile breaks across her face. Both men take a deep breath at the sight before them. There's something different. As she walks towards them, Natsu suddenly steps in front of her.  
"Hey, Lucy?"  
Lucy looks at her salmon haired guild mate with a gentle smile. "Yes, Natsu?"  
"You smell weird. I mean you still smell like Laxus and Gajeel, but it's different."  
Lucy's cheeks turn into a deep shade of red while she gives Natsu a swift 'Lucy Kick' for sniffing her.  
However, Natsu's statement does cause Gajeel and Laxus to look at each other with a slightly confusing frown.

"Hey, my boys." Lucy gives them another bright smile before giving both men a soft kiss. Gajeel, being a first generation Dragon Slayer, notices the change in Lucy's smell first. She does indeed smell a little different. When he turns his head to Laxus, he can see the blonde man staring at their mate with wide eyes.  
"Hello? Earth to Laxus?" Lucy waves her hand in front of his eyes with a soft giggle. Laxus snaps out of his thoughts and looks up, just in time to see Erik glaring in their direction. "What's going on with you two? You're both so quiet." Lucy frowns at both men.  
"Lucy we need to talk, let's go to my office. Wendy, come here for a second!"  
At the sound of Laxus' unsteady voice, Wendy immediately becomes concerned as she follows the three mates to the second floor, when suddenly…  
"Oh, I'm so going to fucking kill you two! Just wait 'till you get back down here." Erik is pointing at the second floor, with his dragon scales already turned on. He knows damn well that Laxus and Gajeel heard him.

When Lucy arrives in Laxus' office and the door shuts, Lucy looks at the three Slayers, unsure of what to do. "What's going on?"  
"Natsu is right, you do indeed smell different. Wendy is here to check if we're right."  
"Right about what exactly?"  
"They think you're pregnant, Lucy. It could be true, considering your smell."  
Lucy's eyes widen at Wendy's words and she looks at her Slayers in shock. _'What if they don't want this? What if I'm not ready? What are we going to do?'_  
Wendy nods at the couch and immediately Lucy understands the small girl. She lays down on her back and closes her eyes as Wendy hovers her hands over Lucy's abdomen. She can feel the warm sensation of Wendy's magic against her skin, even through her dress.  
A small gasp from Wendy is the only sound in the room. "Lucy…"  
Said girl opens her eyes slowly to see Wendy smiling down at her proudly. Then all of a sudden Wendy holds up to fingers. Lucy gasps for air and covers her mouth as tears blur her vision  
"Wendy, tell us."  
Wendy just gives them a smile and a shrug before leaving the office, probably off to calm Erik. Both men in the room look at Lucy expectantly. She just jumps up from the couch and throws herself at them. Both of them nuzzle her neck gently in concern.  
"I'm pregnant with twins." Her voice in a mere whisper, but she knows they heard her perfectly. Both men pull back abruptly, while looking at her with wide eyes. Lucy frowns at them in worry. Gajeel was the first to recover from the shock. His regular scowl quickly turns into a big, proud smile as he picks her up and twirls them both around. He's going to be a father. As soon as Lucy is standing on her own feet again, his hand descends to her abdomen. Even so early in Lucy's pregnancy, he could feel his magic inside her, along with Laxus' magic.  
"One child is mine, one child is Laxus'." At Gajeel's words, Laxus snaps his head towards his fellow slayer. One child for each Dragon Slayer. It is not until that moment when he as well realizes that he will also be a father.  
"Lucy…"  
Lucy sends Laxus a smile and nods quickly. "We're going to be parents Laxus. You, me and Gajeel. We'll have a family of our own."  
Laxus tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning down to kiss her. Even though it doesn't look like it, but he feels an immense happiness in his chest. Not just for himself and Lucy, but he was also very happy for Gajeel. So when their lips separate, he turns towards the other slayer and embraces him in a hug. He didn't even care what it would look like.

"Oh dear Mavis, I have to tell Erik." Lucy covers her mouth with her hands as she starts to panic lightly.  
Laxus groans deeply. "And gramps. We have to tell him as well."  
Gajeel visibly pales at the thought of telling both the Poison Dragon Slayer and their old Guild Master. "Well shit."  
All three of them jump in surprise when the door is slammed open and Erik walks in. "I already knew when you walked in, Bright eyes. Let's just hope they won't turn out to be jerks like their dad's." Gajeel and Laxus both glare at Erik, who just smirks in return. He then points at Lucy's stomach. "May I?"  
Lucy's eyes soften and she nods, smiling. "Of course, Uncle Erik."  
He strokes her cheek with the back of his hand before kneeling down and placing his ear against her abdomen. Both their souls reach out to him, the sound of it reminds him of a piano duet.  
"They have such beautiful souls, Lu."  
"You can already hear them?"  
"Oh yes, these two are quite something." He smiles up at his little sister, before a frown appears on his face. "We should get you to the old hag though."  
Immediately Gajeel and Laxus freeze. "Why, what's wrong?"  
"None of us know what this pregnancy will do to Lucy's magic. Especially her new magic which is still developing as we speak."  
Lucy sighs as she runs a hand down her face. "I completely forgot about that. I mean I haven't had any episodes for quite some time now."  
"I agree with Erik, let's visit the old hag. Just to be sure."  
Gajeel nods in agreement at Laxus' words.  
well, let's get going then." Lucy is already on her way to the door by the time she finishes her sentence.

 **Time skip: Lucy P.O.V.**

A feeling of relief courses through my veins when we finally reach Porlyusica's cabin. As Laxus goes to knock on the door, the older woman already opens the door with a glare.  
"What do you annoying humans want? Hm?"  
"We want to ask you something about Lucy's new power."  
"Well then ask her, it's her power." The older woman turns to slam the door in their face.  
"Please wait! I'm pregnant." My words force the woman to freeze and look at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"Fine, come in."  
I send the grumpy woman an appreciative smile before entering, followed by Laxus and Gajeel.  
"When was your last episode?"  
"That day in the guild, three months ago. I'm still not able to use either of the magic, but I haven't felt it shift either."  
"What about the babies' magic?"  
"I felt both my own magic and Laxus' magic. She's carrying twins."  
"Twins?!" The older woman seems to think about something for a few minutes. "One possibility is that your babies are absorbing the other magic in your body, like a secondary magic. We will have to wait and see if you will still get any episodes or not. Also if you feel any changes in magic, come back immediately."  
"So there's nothing to worry about?" Gajeel raises an eyebrow in question.  
"Nothing to worry about at all. Now get the hell out of my house, filthy humans!"  
We all jump up in shock at the major change in her behavior and head out the door.  
"Well you heard her, nothing to worry about." I send both Dragon Slayers a bright smile. "Can we go home now? After all, we have something to celebrate." My smile turns into a smirk while I send them both a wink.

 _'_ _Our own little family, I honestly can't wait!'_


End file.
